Tarrayn Starr and the Beauty Within
by ladyluckx13
Summary: This is the story of a Beauxbatons girl who travelled with Fleur to the triwizard tournament. Rated M for language and sexual content.


A/N- Hey guys! This is something I wrote about five years ago and found and revised. It was just something I thought of... I hope you enjoy it!!

_It was the third day of August and Tarrayn and her twin, Lillyth, had just turned eleven three days ago. For most people there was nothing exciting about turning eleven but for Tarrayn and Lillyth Starr beign eleven meant going away to a school for magical inclined students. Tarrayn checked the time on the large Grandfather clock that was in the Starr's living rooom. 1500 hours. A large grin spread across her face as she jumped from her spot on the floral loveseat and she ran through the corridors of her home to the front door. Her parents were among the richest people in all of Europe, so there home was immensely large. When she got to the door she peered out the window and smiled to see a small dove and a much larger snowy owl perched on the rails of the wrap around porch. _

"_Lillyth," she screamed to her twin and she stood impatiently waiting at the door, "they're here." Within moments the identitical young girls were standing side by side on the front porch. _

"_They aren't from the same school," Lillyth finally pointed out. It was soemthing Tarrayn had noticed, but the thought that she wouldn't spend the next seven years with her sister never registered. They both stood looking at the birds and the dove flew to her and the owl to her sister. _

_**Dear Miss Tarrayn Elizabeth Starr,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Beauxbatons Academie de Magique outside of Paris, France. This is an all ladies school for some of the most talented witches. The semester will begin on the first of September and we hope to see you then. **_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Headmistress Olympe Maxime**_

_Tarrayn read the letter a few times just to be sure that it was real before giving the dove a treat and watching as it flew off. When the dove was out of site she peered over at her sister, "Hogwarts?" she guessed, remembering when her brother received his letter to the schoool. _

_Lily nodded rather sadly, "I really wanted to go to the same school as you. We've never been apart for this long," she said chuckling a bit. Tarrayn nodded in agreement and pushed as stray blonde hair from her large, dark blue orbs._

_For the first time in their eleven years, Tarrayn and Lillyth would be apart._

Tarrayn was now in her fifth year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and couldn't be happier. Although the first few months were hard, she quickly grew to love the school and her classmates. For the first few semesters her and Lillyth wrot to one another constantly, but after that her letters were no longer replied to. It broke her heart, but she would still see her beloved sister for the summer holiday.

She was sitting at her desk in the small dormitory she shared with Desiree Creole, her best friend. "Writing her again?" Desiree asked as she peered over Tarrayn's shoulder to see she was correct; Tarrayn was writing to Lilly. "Why do you bother? She doesn't reply, face it hun, she's not the girl she used to be," Desiree said. That was the thing about Desiree, she was brutally honest.

Tarrayn huffed, "Yeah, but she's still my sister. Plus no one in my family has been the same since the accident," she told her.

_Tarrayn was sitting on her bed at Beauxbatons when she saw her owl, Bella, fly in the window. She smiled and walked over to her, extending her hand to grab the paper in between her beak. It thrust itself open and her brother, Hayden's, head appeared above her. He smiled at her and chuckled lightly, "Hey sis."_

"_Hayden," she said excitedly, "How are you, big brother?" They talked for a while about how all was going with each of them, but something wasn't right. He sounded like something was wrong. Now that she thought about it Hayden had NEVER called her at school before. _

"_Wait Hayden," she said cutting him off from the latest quidditch news, "Why are you calling me?"_

"_Can't I call my sister?"_

"_Hayden. Soemthing's wrong. You never just call, there's always a purpose."_

_Tarrayn watched as her bother sighed heavily and avoided her eyes, "I'm in danger, Tarrayn."_

_Tarrayn was never one to take anything he said lightly, so she needed to be sure that he was really in trouble and not just talking out of his ass, "Hayden, what's going on?" she demanded. _

"_Someone needs my help, and I probably wont' make it out alive."_

_Tarrayn collapsed on her bed and peered up at her brother, "If this is a joke, it really isn't funny," she told him angrily._

"_I only wish I were kidding." And then his face began to break up. She cried out for him, but there was no answer. Tarrayn worried for the rest of the day, waiting for her brother to get back to her. _

_Tarrayn waited around for hours, but heard nothing. She awoke in the middle of the night by her family's owl pecking at her face. She slowly woke and took the note from in between its beak:_

_**Tarrayn-**_

_**Come home immediately!**_

_**-Mom**_

_Her heart stopped. She knew what it was dealing with. "Hayden," she said aloud as she sat up in bed. She threw on a pair of clothes and ran to Madame Maxime's office to find a way to get home. Within the hour Madame Maxime had apparated the two fo them to the Starr's home. _

_Her family (including Lillyth) was standing, waiting for her. Tarrayn peered at them and her parents had tears in their eyes. "Hayden?" she managed to choke out. Lillyth looked at her and shook her head and Tarrayn ran to her and Lillyth engulfed her in a hug. Lillyth never cried._

Madame Maxime had gathered all the Beauxbatons girls in the immense dining hall telling them she had exciting news. Tarrayn sat with her two best friends, Suzanne and Desiree, at their house table, Bellemaisons, waiting for the news that Madame was going to announce.

Desiree turned to Tarrayn and smiled, "Hopefully boys will be involved with this one," she teased. Desiree was always interested in boys and it seemed to be all she ever thought about.

Suzanne rolled her eyes, her and Desiree were total opposites, perhaps thats why they fought all the time. "I'm sure it has something to do with Fleur. She's gotten so much attention from the Ministry lately," Suzanne pointed out. Suzanne wasn't exactly a genius, but she, unlike Desiree, didn't lack common sense. "And the giant banner with Fleur's name might have something to do with it," she said pointing to the large banner that read _Félicitations Fleur._ Tarrayn laughed and shook her head.

"Bonjour dames," an extremely tall and rather awkward woman said with a smile. "Ve are ere to congratulate r dearest Fleur. She as made eet eento ze trivizard tournament." Madame Maxime still wasn't completely fluent in English yet, but the entire student body was, at least, trilingual. Tarrayn could speak four languages, but could only tell people she could speak three. She didn't want anyone to know about her fourth language because it would be severly frowned upon. "Zere vill be ten of us going and Fleur as chozen zem all. Fleur," she said motioning to beautiful young woman. Fleur smiled as she stood in front of her peers and smiled.

"Ello ev'ryvone," Fleur smiled brightly as she stood in front of her peers, "I ave chozen to take my friends wiz meh to ogwarts. I vould like to take my zizter, Desiree D'Aubigne, Zuzanne De Ville, Camille & Derikka Mozley, Belle LaGardin, Claire Ingram, Sydnee Cleosens, Yves Vienes, and Tarrayn Starr." She finished with a smile and tossed her hair behind her ears while those that were chosen held in their excitement in front of those who were not.

"Ze rest of joo are dismissed," Madame Maxime said as she made her way to the front. She smiled and when all of the others were gone she looked at the remaining ladies. " Zere will been a meeting een ere tomorrow," she finished and dismissed the girls. The whole way up Tarrayn, Desiree, and Suzanne giggled with excitement and listened to Desiree go on and on about all the boys that would be there while Suzanne made sarcastic remarks and rolled her eyes.


End file.
